Ai Shitteru
by Miko Jaganshi
Summary: Kurama and Hiei have been together for a while, but now, all of the sudden, Kurama has something unexpected to tell Hiei. Yaoi warning!


Miko Jaganshi Hey! This is my first fan fic so if its bad, gimme a break! Geez!! Just kidding..I dont own Hiei or Kurama (even though I wish I did). They belong to the artist that invented them. Yoshihiro Togashi! I love you man! Enjoy my fic!!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Seeing face hot, sweaty, and covered in salty tears was not a sight Hiei saw everyday. They had been together for a couple years now. but seeing his lover this way still surprised him. Kurama usually maintained a calm, collected, and somewhat serious disposition. Today, his image was shattered. Hiei didnt even know why he was crying so much. He figured that if he wanted him to know, he would tell him. There was no use in asking. And it wasnt polite either.  
His shoulders bounced as he continued to whimper and sob into Hieis bare chest. He slowly collected himself, wiped his eyes on his graceful sleeve, and gazed up into the childlike face of his best friend. "H-Hiei?" he asked. Hiei was raking his fingers through his kitsunes long, feathery, crimson hair. He was pulled out of his reverie as Kurama suddenly spoke. "Hn. Yes, fox?" he cooed.  
I-Im sorry it had to end this way, Hiei...âE? he ashamedly lowered his face as if showing his lover he wasnt worthy. But.. he trailed off into more crying.  
What is he talking about? End? Is he ending us? Stop crying, fox...theres no reason to cry so much... he stroked the back of Kuramas neck as one single tear wandered down to the tip of his nose. Just seeing Kurama cry made his eyes weep as well. One of the youkos hands blindly rose, and lifted one finger that gently rubbed the tear off his face. He smiled weakly. âE?Thank you, kitsune. Hiei gently adjusted KuramaâEs frail, tired body to the side a bit so that his face was visible. It was no longer the beautiful masterpiece that Minamino Shiori called Shuuichi. The masterpiece that Hiei had fallen deeply in love with all those many years ago. It was a face of misery, not happiness. A face of sickness, not health. A face that was plain, instead of glowing with almost angelic beauty.  
Why does he tell me not to cry? Is it possible...he already knows? Inside, Kurama tried to tell himself he would live. But something inside, more believable, told him it was impossible. After he told his lover, Hiei would leave in an angry, blur and Kurama would simply grow older and older..all alone until he would simply wither away. Did I....I dont remember.... can it really be this way?  
Hiei? What do you need, Kurama? Anything...if you need anything...its yours.. he began, assuming that was not his objective.  
I have a confession to make to you... he had gone over this moment over and over in his mind, but still he choked through his words as if it was the first time. I...I am engaged...  
An mixed expression surfaced on Hieis face. One of anger, shock, disappointment, and lonliness. He opened his mouth to speak but no words came out..only short, staggered breaths.  
Kurama resumed crying. But Hiei...I promise there is no romance involved...Shuuichi was betrothed to her when he was only a decade old. I had no way to escape it. But I want you to be sure you know... he leaned in towards Hieis miserable face. Ai shitteru... Then Hiei suddenly felt the awkward, but strangely pleasurable pressure of Kuramas soft, tender, youthful lips againet his. Hiei didnt know what to do. He acted out of instinct and held the back of his babys head and gently pushed him forwards, further into the kiss. They kept their lips locked until both needed air. The two released and panted hardly for a few moments..Hiei stared into Kuramas face, and Kurama stared into Hiei's.  
He stood, next to Kuramas bed. Are you leaving me? he whimpered.  
....no..of course not..no... he muttered as he pulled the covers and sheets up to Kurama's swan like neck. late....sleep.. ordered. Beautiful... so beautiful...  
He nodded and closed his eyes, uttering one muffled sob every once in a while. Hiei perched on a chair next to KuramaâEs bed and watched him carefully.. Ai shitteru, Fox...  
Without his eyes even opening, as if he almost heard Hiei, Kurama spoke the last words of the night... Ai shitteru, Hiei.. 


End file.
